The Past and Future
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: /'Father... Jika kami meninggalkan dunia ini sekarang, kumohon dua hal padamu. Buat sosok kami menjadi namja, dan buat kami tetap bersama...'/Kesalahan yang diperbuat mereka sangat besar... Bahkan dari 7 milineum yang lalu.../ EXO official couple. Kristao/Taoris.. Holay/Sulay.. Chenmin/Xiuchen.. Chanbaek/Baekyeol.. Kaisoo/Kaido/KaiD.O.. Hunhan..


Title : The Past and Future

Rate : T

Desclaimer : Story ini punya saya. Dan cast yang didalamnya milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing- masing

Summary : /_'Father... Jika kami meninggalkan dunia ini sekarang, kumohon dua hal padamu. Buat sosok kami menjadi namja, dan buat kami tetap bersama...'/Kesalahan yang diperbuat mereka sangat besar... Bahkan dari 7 milineum yang lalu.../_

Cast : EXO member

Warning : Shonen ai/Yaoi! Ide yang mudah ditebak, Typo(s), bahasa gila yang sok puitis dan sebagainya

.

Annyeonghaseyo... /bow/

Kellyn datang lagi.

Setelah begitu lama semi hiatus.

Kini aku membawa ff fantasy (again) yang castnya EXO member.

Mohon jangan bosan" ne sama ff ku ini.

FF ini aku buat dengan memikirkan satu orang.

Lee Soo Man songsaengnim.

Hehe...

Dia adalah inspirasiku dalam membuat ff ini.

Selamat membaca...

-_-V

.

.

.

.

Dua orang namja kini berjalan melewati keramaian malam kota Seoul.

Tak ada senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

Hanya ekspresi datar yang sedari tadi mereka tunjukan.

Ditangan mereka masing- masing tedapat kantong belanja.

Ne, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan agenda belanja mereka.

"Hyung.."

"Ne?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" Tanya Suho yang sedari tadi didiamkan.

Sehun masih terdiam.

"Kalau Element's Daughters ada, apa kita akan serepot ini?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

Suho bungkam.

"Entahlah. Kesalahan kita di masa lalu sungguh besar, Sehunnie. Mendengar nama kitapun, tidak mungkin" Jawab Suho pada akhirnya.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam.

Krr..tek..

Didepan sana, sebuah baliho raksasa mulai rapuh.

"Kyaaa...!"

Orang- orang panik menyelamatkan diri.

"Hyung!"

Sehun dan Suho berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.

Seorang anak kecil tetap berdiam diri ditempatnya.

Mereka ingin menyelamatkannya.

"_Time's Son..."_

Seluruh pergerakan berhenti.

"Hyung... Aura ini..."

Suho dan Sehun berdiam diri di tengah jalan yang kini seluruhnya terdiam di posisi masing- masing.

Mereka mengamati baliho yang kini bergerak condong kearah lain.

Anak kecil yang tadi hampir tertutup baliho dari besi itu mulai tampak.

Dan seorang namja terlihat melindungi anak itu.

"Gwechana, Tao?"

Seorang namja muncul dengan tangan yang masih terangkat keatas seolah mengendalikan sesuatu.

"Ne gege."

Namja yang dipanggil Tao itu memindahkan anak tadi 5 langkah dari posisi baliho itu jatuh.

"Anak manis... Jangan nakal lagi ne..." Ucap Tao sambil mengelus surai anak itu.

"Lu ge.." Tao memanggil namja satunya dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Seketika baliho itu kembali terjatuh kearah mereka secara perlahan.

"_Time's Son.."_

"Kyaaa!"

Seluruh orang kini berlari kearah anak itu yang menangis ketakutan.

Ia selamat.

Suho dan Sehun menatap mereka dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Deg..

Pandangan Sehun tepat menuju namja cantik yang kini tersenyum ke arah anak itu.

"Lu..Han.."

Sehun berlari meninggalkan Suho yang kaget.

Ia seolah ingin menangkap hal berharga yang telah lama hilang.

"Luhan!" teriaknya panjang.

Dua namja yang kini menoleh kearah sumber suara tersentak kaget.

"_Time's Son.." _

Waktu kembali terdiam.

_Buggh..._

Sehun merasa jalannya tertutupi hal kasat mata sehingga ia tak bisa maju kedepan.

Tubuhnya melayang dan seketika terhempas jauh.

Dua namja dengan anting dan cincin bersinar itu berlari berlawanan arah.

Meninggalkan waktu yang masih berhenti.

Suho berlari sekuat-kuatnya menuju Sehun.

Sehun menabrak pinggiran air mancur menyebabkan darah muncul dari belakang kepalanya.

"Gwechana?" Tanya Suho panik.

Suho masih beberapa meter menuju Sehun.

Sehun menggeram.

Nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Arghh!"

Ia memukul jalanan.

"_Wind... On.."_

Anting yang Sehun kenakan bersinar.

Dan angin mulai bergerak tak beraturan.

"Sehun!"

Teriakan Suho tak dihiraukan.

Puluhan bahkan ratusan angin puting beliung kini terbentuk.

Dan waktu masih belum berjalan.

Seorang namja muncul secara tiba- tiba dibelakang Sehun.

Namja itu menyentuh dua pundak Sehun.

Cahaya muncul dari kedua tangannya.

Dan seketika pula, Sehun ambruk.

"Hyung.. Pegang tanganku..."

Suho mengehembuskan nafas lega.

"Ne.. Kai.."

.

.

Kita berada di sebuah kamar luas.

Kamar ini milik Sehun.

Dan namja itu kini terbaring di ranjangnya.

Dengan seorang namja yang kini meletakan air di meja nakas samping ranjang.

Pintu kamar terbuka sedikit menampakan sosok tinggi yang menengokak kepalanya.

"Chen.. Kris meminta kita berkumpul."

Namja yang meletakan gelas berisi air itu kini menoleh.

"Ne Chanyeollie, aku kesana sekarang." Ucapnya.

Chen bersama Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

Terlihat 3 orang namja yang sudah duduk di sofa dengan wajah yang datar.

"Aku disini hyung." Ucap Chen.

Kris melihat seluruh temannya sudah berkumpul.

Kecuali Sehun yang masih terbaring.

"Apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa.

Kris menghela nafasnya.

"Kita semua sudah tau apa yang terjadi bukan?"

Seluruhnya mengangguk.

"Element Daughter, pasangan kita... Saat ini di dunia ini, bukan merupakan sosok yeoja. Tapi namja..."

Tak ada ekspresi kaget.

Yang ada hanya ekspresi bersalah.

"Apa mereka meminta pada Father untuk menjadi namja di waktu ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Sebenci itukah mereka pada kita?" Tanya Chen.

Semua menatap ke arah Chen.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Suho.

Chen menghela nafasnya.

"Mereka menjadi namja pasti ada alasannya. Dan kupikir, mereka benar- benar ingin lepas dari kita."

Chen bagai menembakkan panah ke hati mereka.

Termasuk menyindir dirinya sendiri.

Diam beberapa saat.

"Time dan Gravity. Mereka kabur dari kami dengan mata ketakutan. Bahkan mereka menggunakan element mereka untuk mengusir Sehun."

Nada Suho sungguh putus asa.

"Dan yang terjadi pada Sehun... kita semua sudah pernah mengalaminya." Kata Chanyeol.

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kita koma sampai berhari- hari karena element kita terpaksa dihentikan." Kata Kai.

"Itulah tugas Element Partner. Saling menghentikan aksi gila tanpa mendropkan pasangan." Ucap Kris dengan lesu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuat mereka kembali?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Diam kembali.

"Kesalahan kita begitu besar..."

.

.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Luhan ge.. keluarlah.. Ini waktu makan malam..." ucap seorang namja cantik yang mencoba membujuk Luhan.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Baek, sudahlah. Biarkan ia dahulu." Seorang namja lain datang.

"Tapi Xiu hyung, Luhan ge sudah seharian penuh didalam kamar dan belum pernah keluar." Kata Baekhyun.

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti.

"Disaat kau bertemu dengan orang yang kau benci namun kau cintai itu, kau akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan Luhan. Sekarang bergabunglah di meja makan. Kyungsoo dan Lay sudah memaskaan kita makanan yang lezat."

"Ne..."

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menuju meja makan.

Berkumpul bersama yang lainnya.

Xiumin menghela nafasnya.

"Ne.. Kalian akan tau rasanya..."

.

Luhan menatap anting kanan yang ia kenakan di cermin.

Anting dengan manik gabungan antara lambangnya dan lambang _namja itu_.

Matanya bengkak.

Ia seharian menangis.

Menangisi sesuatu yang sangat ia benci.

"Aniya... Demi Kyungsoo, aku tak akan menangisinya lagi!"

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Ia keluar dan menuju meja makan.

Terlihat yang lainnya sedang makan sambil sedikit bercanda.

"Gege!" Ucap Tao.

Semuanya menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Duduklah..." Ucap Xiumin.

Luhan duduk di meja bundar itu dan bergabung dalam keceriaan disana.

Selesai makan, mereka masih berada di meja makan.

Kini makanan penutup berupa banana split tengah mereka santap.

"Luhan hyung. Bukan ingin mengingatkanmu... Tapi..."

Namja dengan dimple itu menarik nafasnya.

"Untuk beberapa saat, ketika waktu masih berheti, banyak puting beliung yang tercipta." Ungkap Lay.

"Dan pasti ada hubungannya dengan 'nya'." Kata Lay melanjutkan.

Luhan mengangguk.

Ia tau kenyataan itu.

Luhan mentap salah satu namja disana lalu mrngalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Lay.

"Aku tau itu.. Sudahlah, Kyungsso-ie, apa ada lagi? Aku ingin tambah!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil membawa piring Luhan.

Dan semuanya tau dengan jelas.

Luhan mencoba mengalihkan topik.

.

.

Chanyeol menuju apotek terdekat.

Ia membeli vitamin untuk yang lainnya.

Memasuki bulan desember, cuaca sangat dingin.

'Vitamin?'

Ia tersenyum singkat.

Vitamin sebutannya dahulu.

Tentu saja ialah mood maker.

Namun sekarang diantara mereka, tak ada perbedaan wajah.

Datar dan datar.

Kesalahan di masa lalu menyurutkan niat mereka untuk tersenyum.

"Kamsahamnida."

Hembusan nafas berat ia keluarkan lagi dan lagi.

Menunggu di halte bus yang sepi.

"Hisk..."

Chanyeol menengokan wajahnya.

Seorang gadis cilik menangis disamping tempat duduknya.

"Annyeong, kau kenapa cantik?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yeoja itu menatap Chanyeol.

"Ada yang menganggumu sehingga kau menangis?" Tanya Chanyel lagi.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Chanyeol mencoba bertanya lagi.

Yeoja cilik itu menggeleng.

"Gwechanasimnika. Kamsahamnida karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, oppa." Jawab gadis itu pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol mencoba menunjukan senyumannya walau terpaksa.

Dilihatnya yeoja cilik ini tidak menggunakan jaket tebal.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Nne.."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau akan kemana menunggu disini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku kabur dari oppaku. Oppa mengatakan akan membawaku ke tempat appa karena eomma akan menikah lagi." Jawabnya.

Chanyeol mengerti kini.

"Kau ingin kuantar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa oppa mau?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kka.. Dimana rumahmu? Oppa akan mengantarkanmu."

"Tapi sebelumnya, gunakan ini..."

Chanyeol membuka jaketnya dan syalnya. Lalu ia menggunakan sarung tangannya ke yeoja cilik itu.

"Oppa tak kedinginan?" Tanya yeoja itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku bisa menghangatkan diriku sendiri."

"Ayo, aku antar.."

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan halte itu.

.

Baekhyun baru saja mencapai halte.

"Ayo aku antar.."

"Dingin sekali..." Ucap Baekhyun.

Ia melirik sekeliling.

Ditatapnya seorang namja tinggi yang mengandeng tangan seorang yeoja cilik.

"Apa ia tak kedinginan?" Tanya Baekhyun prihatin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun duduk di bangku halte.

Aura hangat Baekhyun rasakan begitu menduduki bangku itu.

Aura yang sangat Baekhyun kenal.

Deg..

"Aniya.. Aku tak akan memikirkannya lagi.."

Baekhyun berniat menuju Caffe yang ia dan yang lainnya kelola.

Sebuah bus datang.

Dan Baekhyun masuk kedalamnya.

.

.

"Biar saya ulangi. Hot Americano 1, Cappucino 1, Cheese Cake 1, dan Brownies Mocca 1."

Kedua orang yang duduk disalah satu meja di caffe itu mengangguk.

"Silakan menunggu." Ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

Tao menuju sebuah jendela tempat ia bisa menggantungkan pesanan.

"Gege... pesanan dimeja 5." Ucap Tao.

"Ne..." Balas Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang ada didalam dapur.

"Xiu hyung, pesanan di meja 3 sudah? Kyungsoo pesanan di meja 2?" Lay datang dan berdiri disamping Tao.

Ting...

Bunyi bell meja di samping jendela itu berbunyi.

"Meja 3 dan 2..." Kata Kyungsoo yang muncul.

Lay segera membawa dua buah nampan itu menuju meja 2 dan 3.

Tao yang merasa tidak ada kerjaan menuju ke Luhan yang berdiri dikasir.

Kring..

Bel di pintu masuk berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang membuka pintu caffe.

"Baekhyun datang..." Kata Luhan ke Tao.

"Kau sangat telat ge!" Ucap Tao setelah Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Baekhyun hanya menunjukan cengirannya.

"Aku ganti dulu, ne."

Luhan dan Tao saling menatap.

Mereka sama- sama terkikik setelahnya.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 10 malam.

30 menit lagi Caffe akan ditutup.

Para pelanggan juga sudah mulai kembali ke agendanya masing- masing.

Hanya Xiumin dan Baekhyun yang terlihat di area caffe.

Sedangkan sisanya berada di ruangan belakang caffe.

Kring..

"Kamsahamnida... Datang lagi lain waktu.." Ucap Xiumin dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Tamu terakhir sudah pergi.

"Sebaiknya kita tutup saja ge." Kata Baekhyun.

"Ne. Ayo beres- beres.." Jawab Xiumin.

Xiumin mematikan lampu wilayah caffe.

Sedangkan Baekhyun merapikan kursi- kursi.

Xiumin lalu menuju pintu untuk membalik papan open menjadi close.

.

.

"Yak! Aku baru saja sampai tepat disaat ia membalik papan!"

"Sudahlah, kita cari tempat lain saja."

Kai pasrah.

Ia sangat ingin meminum secangkit coffe tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Dan Chen yang mendampinginya mengajaknya ke tempat lain.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari Jung Corp.

Mereka dan yang lainnya berkerja di perusahaan sang Father.

"Atau kita pulang saja? Aku akan membuatkanmu coffe." Tawar Chen.

Mereka berdua mendapat lembur hingga harus pulang pukul 10 sedangkan yang lainnya sudah pulang duluan.

"Ne hyung. Itu ide bagus."

.

.

Deg..

Xiumin melihatnya lagi.

Namja yang ia coba untuk hapus dari memorinya selama beribu-ribu tahun muncul lagi.

Saat ia membalik papan, namja itu ada disana.

Disamping namja lain yang sangat ia kenal.

Sampai kedua namja itu berlalu, Xiumin masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Ge.. Ayo pulang. Yang lainnya sudah menunggu." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ne.. Kita pulang.."

.

.

"Kris ge, bisakah... Kita menemui Father dan meminta bantuannya?" Tanya Suho tiba- tiba.

Mereka ada di kamar Sehun.

Sehun masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Entah. Father sendiri yang menghukum kita agar ingatan kita tak pernah terhapus walau terlahir berkali- kali. Apa kau yakin ingin menemuinya?"

Suho menghela nafasnya.

"Molla.. Aku yakin tugas kita untuk melindungi dunia belum tuntas. Walau Bangsa Elemental sudah kita kalahkan namun aku yakin mereka pasti akan kembali." Jawab Suho.

"Aku juga menakuti hal itu, Suho-ya."

"Jika kita terpecah begini, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?"

Mereka terdiam.

"Aku menemukan partnerku. Di pagi hari saat akan berangkat ke kantor."

Suho menyeritkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu Time's Daughter?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Ia berubah sosok menjadi namja kini. Semuanya juga begitu. Namun kenapa aku tetap mencintainya?"

"Kita semua saling mencintai, Kris ge. Namun kita terikat oleh kesalahan di masa lalu."

"Kami pulang..."

Suara lantang itu terdengar dari depan pintu apartemen.

Chen, Kai, dan Chanyeol pulang bersamaan.

Mereka bertemu di tengah perjalanan.

Sesuai janji, Chen membuatkan coffe untuk Kai.

Awalnya ia membuat 1 namun bertambah menjadi 5 cangkir.

"Sehun belum juga sadar?" tanya Chen yang membawa nampan berisikan coffe panas.

"Ne.." Jawab yang lainnya.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya di lantai dan mengambil miliknya.

Begitu pula yang lainnya.

Namun satu cangkir tersisa.

Cangkir Sehun.

Suho mengendalikan air coffe itu sehingga melayang kini.

Ia mengarahkannya menuju mulut Sehun.

Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Karena jika dalam masa pemulihan, mereka tak memerlukan makanan namun air tetap diperlukan.

Kalian tau apa yang terjadi jika mereka dalam masa pemulihan?

Jiwa mereka akan menuju sebuah labirin dengan dinding yang menjulang tinggi.

Labirin itu memiliki jiwa.

Ia bisa berubah sesuai kehendaknya.

Mereka akan terus berada di labirin itu sampai pemulihan mereka usai.

Saat tubuh mereka 'pulih' maka pintu keluar labirin akan ditemukan saat itu juga.

"Apa kalian mengingat Father?" Tanya Kris.

Chen, Chanyeol, dan Kai terkejut.

Sudah berabad- abad mereka belum pernah menemui Father mereka lagi.

"Ingat? Tentu saja. Ia Father kita, pasti kita mengingatnya.." Jawab Kai cepat.

Chanyeol dan Chen mengangguk.

"Walau ia yang menghukum kita.."

Sambungan Chen membuat yang lainnya menatap penuh penyesalan.

"Ne.."

.

.

Kris menuju ke kantornya.

Ia menggunakan bus untuk kesana.

Deg..

Di depan kantornya, ia bisa melihat sosok yang ia rindukan berjalan bersama dengan namja yang sangat ia kenal.

"Time.." bisiknya.

Tao terdiam.

Lay yang bersama dengannya juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Tao?" Tanya Lay.

"_..."_

"Kenapa kau menghentikan waktu, Tao?"

Tao menatap kearah belakangnya.

Lay mengikuti pandangan Tao.

Dan Lay tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya.

"Dragon's Son.." ucap Lay.

Lay panik kala Kris mendekat.

Sedangkan Tao tetap berdiam diri, mematung tanpa gerakan.

"Tao!" Lay mencoba menarik Tao namun Tao tak bergeming.

Kris sudah sampai dihadapan mereka.

"Aku pinjam Time's Daughter, Life.."

Kris menekankan jarinya ke dahi dan kedua pelipis Tao.

Seketika Tao pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Kris mengendong Tao dan melayang.

Secepat kilat, Kris dan Tao menghilang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Lay panik.

Ia segera berlari menuju apartemennya.

Bahkan ia tak mengetahui, sesosok namja tengah mengikutinya.

.

.

"Time.."

Tao terbangun perlahan.

Ia bungkam saat dilihatnya Kris berada tepat di depan matanya.

Tao tertidur di pangkuan Kris.

Dan mereka kini berada di Winter Sea.

"Kau masih tak bisa memaafkanku?" Tanya Kris.

Tao terdiam.

"Hatiku masih sakit ge.. Biarkan waktu yang menjawab ne.."

Trrk..

Bumi bergetar.

Hujan salju bermunculan.

Cahaya terang bermunculan.

Ok, Kris dan Tao tahu apa artinya.

Element's Daughter datang.

Ke-5 namja kini datang dengan wajah berbeda- beda.

Xiumin menghempaskan sebuah bongkahan es kearah Kris.

"Tao!"

Kris mendorong Tao.

Kris dan Tao kini terpisah.

Luhan mengangkat tubuh Tao.

Membawanya kearah mereka.

"Gwechana?" Tanya Lay.

Tao mengangguk.

Kris kini menyaksikan seluruh Element's Daughter.

Yang berubah hanya gender mereka beserta rambut mereka.

Dan namja disana yang dulu ia hancurkan hatinya.

"Dragon! Menjauhlah dari kami! Kami tak ingin ada peperangan. Kesalahanmu dan yang lainnya terlalu besar! Dan menjauhlah dari Tao!"

Teriakan lantang dari Luhan mengagetkan Kris.

"Tak bisakah kita berbaikan?" Tanya Kris.

Aura kebencian kini keluar dari Element's Daughter.

"_Light... On.."_

Baekhyun mengelilingi Kris dengan cahaya.

Secepat kilat Baekhyun menuju kearah Kris, masuk kedalam ruang cahaya.

Baekhyun menyerang Kris dengan tendangan dan pukulan.

Tentu saja Kris tak bisa melihatnya.

Light Dimention adalah Ruangan dimana sang Light's Daughter yang menguasai.

Srrat...

Baekhyun ditarik Luhan.

"Cukup." Ucap Xiumin.

Kris sudah terkapar menahan sakit.

"Baekhyun, tahan dirimu!" Ucap Xiumin disaat Baekhyun tetap melawan.

Luhan yang masih menahan pergerakan Baekhyun cukup kesulitan.

Kalung Baekhyun tetap bercahaya.

"Kubunuh kau!" geramnya.

Matahari bersinar terang.

Sangat sangat terang.

"Baekhyun!"

Luhan kaget disaat Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan diri dan kini menuju kearah Kris.

Pedang cahaya yang ia punya menyala terang.

"Hyung! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Lay.

"Luhan, hentikan arus element Baekhyun sebelu.."

"Biar aku saja..."

Kini mereka tambah kaget dengan munculnya Fire's Son.

Chanyeol terbang dengan wujud Phoenixnya menuju Baekhyun.

Tapi ada satu hal yang kini mengalihkan mereka.

Air laut bergelombang tinggi mencoba menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun yang kini diliputi amarah.

Ne.

Suho berdiri disamping Kris yang terkapar.

"Water..." Lirih Lay.

Chanyeol menyalip Baekhyun dan...

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tao.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"_Light... Off"_

Chanyeol menciumnya dan memegang kedua bahunya.

Seketika seluruh cahaya menghilang.

"Tenanglah.. Wahai Light's Son." Ucap Chanyeol setelahnya.

Baekhyun terdiam, syock.

"Hyung!"

Teriakan dari Kai dan Chen membuat semuanya menoleh.

Drrgt...

Bumi kembali bergetar.

Kyungsoo menghentakan tubuhnya ketanah.

Ia segera menghilang di dalam bumi.

"Luhan. Kuserahkan padamu disini. Aku akan mengejar Kyungsoo!" Ucap Xiumin.

Xiumin sangat ingin menatap mata orang yang baru datang itu.

Namun reaksi Kyungsoo membuatnya kembali kealam nyata.

Xiumin membuat jalanan yang ia pijaki berubah menjadi es.

Xiumin meluncur bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan di dalam bumi.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah Xiumin menghilang, Luhan menarik Baekhyun yang masih dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Tao, tangkap!" kata Luhan.

Tao menangkap Baekhyun yang terhempas dan menggendongnya.

"Lay, kuberi kau perintah. Berikan Dragon apa yang diperlukan olehnya. Tapi kau harus cepat! Dan jangan menatap mata Water's Son!"

Lay berlari menuju arah Kris.

"Life.."

Suho menatap Lay dengan sendu.

Lay benar- benar mematuhi perintah.

Ia sangat cepat dalam menyembuhkan luka Kris.

Luhan yang melihat dari kejauhan kini menarik Lay.

Itu cara termudah untuk membuat Lay berada di wilayah meeka.

"Kita pergi!"

.

Suho termangu beberapa saat.

Laynya disini.

Tepat berada dihadapannya.

Namun tak menatap matanya.

Dan saat Lay ditarik Luhan, Suho dapat melihat.

Melihat Lay yang menatapnya dengan tatapan beribu makna.

"Hyung, Gwechana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru menuju mereka.

Kris yang terkapar perlahan bangkit.

"Gwechana.." Jawabnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya, hyung?" Tanya Kai.

Yang lainnya menatapnya kini.

"Dia ada?" Tanya Kai dengan nada bergetar.

Suho menatap Kai dengan tampang bersalah.

Semuanya. Tidak hanya Suho saja.

"Ne. Namun ia pergi begitu kau dan Chen hadir." Jawab Suho.

Kai menggigit bibirnya.

Ia mencoba menahan kesedihannya.

"Apa ia sangat membenciku?" Tanya Kai.

Chen menghela nafasnya.

"Tentu saja ia membenci kita, orang yang..."

Semua menatap Chen sengit.

Dan Chen menghentikan perkataannya.

Kai mengangguk.

"Kita memang sepatutnya dibenci, ne?" Ucap Kai sambil tertawa.

Namun yang lain menatapnya dengan penyesalan.

.

.

Xiumin akhirnya menemui Kyungsoo di apartemen.

Kyungsoo berada di kamarnya.

Ia menatap luar jendela dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Soo-ah.." Panggil Xiumin.

Kyungsoo menatap Xiumin.

"Ge.. Bolehkah?"

Xiumin menyeritkan dahinya.

"Bolehkan aku memelukmu? Aku sangat ingin menangis..." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Dalam satu hentakan air mata Kyungsoo mengalir.

Namun dalam satu hentakan, Kyungsoo berada di pelukan Xiumin.

"Ne.. Menangislah."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 7 milineum, Kyungsoo menangis histeris.

.

Luhan masuk ke apartemen diikuti yang lainnya.

Sudah terdengar suara tangisan pilu.

Dan mereka yakin itu Kyungsoo.

"Letakan Baekhyun di kamarnya." Ucap Lay lirih kepada Tao.

Mereka menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Luhan berdiam mendudukan dirinya di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Lay memancarkan aura tenangnya ke Baekhyun.

"Cukup hyung." Ungkap Baekhyun.

Lay dan Tao keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun dikamar.

Lay menuju kamar mandi.

Dan Tao mendudukan dirinya di dapur.

Karena kamar Kyungsoo terletak di tengah, seluruh penjuru apartemen dapat mendengarnya.

Baik Tao, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun dapat mendengar tangisan pilu Kyungsoo.

"WAE?! WAE?! Kenapa aku hyung... KENAPA?!" Teriakan Kyungsoo sangat menyakitkan.

Tak terasa air mata kini menggenangi pelupuk mata mereka semua.

"Hisk..."

Isakan dengan lancar keluar dari bibir Tao.

Luhan menangis dalam diam. Air matanya akhirnya tumpah.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sekuat yang ia bisa.

Sampai warna merah pekat muncul di bibirnya.

Lay menutup mulutnya. Ia memegang dadanya.

Sesak. Sakit.

Didalam sana, Kyungsoo menumpahkan segalanya.

Segala yang ia pendam.

Yang ia rasakan.

Dan Xiumin mendengarkan.

Setetes air mata turun dari mata Xiumin.

Namun ia segera menghapusnya.

Tentu saja ia bisa sedikit tegar.

Karena orang yang dicintai dan dipercayainya tidak mengkhianatinya.

Hanya mengecewakannya.

Namun berbeda dengan ke5 dongsaengnya ini.

Mereka tidak saja dikhianati, disakiti tapi mereka juga dikecewakan.

Terlebih Kyungsoo.

Rasa kecewa mereka sangat besar.

Sakit hati, benci, dendam menjadi satu.

"_Thunder..."_

Nama yang pantang ia pikirkan ataupun ucapkan kini ia ucapkan dalam bathinnya.

"Sakit hyung! Sangat sakit! Kenapa disini sakit sekali, hyung?"

Kyungsoo memukul dadanya berkali- kali dalam pelukan Xiumin.

Luhan menangis. Satu isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

Ia memukul dadanya kini.

"Sakit sekali... hisk..."

Lay masih tetap dalam posisinya.

Ia mendengarkan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan dengan seksama.

Namun dadanya sangat sakit kala mengingat kejadian 7 milineum yang lalu.

Sakit yang sangat lama dipendam.

Bahkan ia tak bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Water..."_

Tao mengenggam dengan erat gelas yang ia pegang.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Kala isakan dan tangis keluar dari dalam dirinya.

"_Dragon..."_

Baekhyun serasa ingin membunuh dirinya saat ini.

Kejadian 7 milineum lalu dan kejadian tadi bercampur diotaknya.

Ia tak bisa mengungkiri cintanya yang terukir abadi.

Namun Sakitnya hati tak bisa dihilangkannya.

"_Phoenix..."_

"Apa salahku, hyung?! APA?!" Teriakan Kyungsoo menggema.

Teriakan yang baru bisa dikeluarkannya sekarang.

Teriakan kesakitan yang baru bisa diungkapkan.

Teriakan yang dipendamnya selama 7 milineum.

"TELEPORT!"

.

.

"_Apa kesalahanku?"_

.

.

"_Dragon..."_

Kris sedang menatap kelangit malam.

Merenungi kesalahannya 7 milineum yang lalu.

Ia kini melayang di kegelapan malam.

Terus berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Namun kosong.

Hanya kekosongan hatinya yang ada saat ini.

.

"_Phoenix"_

Api muncul dan padam di tangan Chanyeol.

Ia adalah anak api.

Dan sifatnya sama persis dengan api itu.

Semakin dipancing akan semakin membara.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya.

.

"_Water..."_

Suho berdiam diri di dermaga pantai.

Sangat dingin disini.

Namun ia tak peduli.

Ia memainkan air menjadi riak dan gelombang.

Berkali- kali ia dilahirkan berharap menjalani hidup yang normal namun kembali ia mengingat hal di masa lampau.

Hembusan nafas panjang ia keluarkan.

.

"_Wind"_

Sehun tersentak.

Ia bangun dari pemulihannya.

Namun air mata yang kini membasahi kedua pipinya.

Ne, ia menangis.

Yang ia ingat saat dilabirin hanya sesak.

Sisanya kabur.

Namun seseorang memanggilnya.

Maka dari itu pintu labirin terbuka.

Sehun mengusap air matanya.

Tapi kesedihan tetap terkuai dihatinya.

.

"_Thunder..."_

Chen duduk diatas atap apartemen.

Menikmati kilatan petir diatas sana.

Tentu hanya ia yang mampu melihatnya.

Chen menyadari.

Sangat menyadari.

Dirinya tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti yang lain.

Namun rasa penyesalan tetap tertanam di hatinya.

.

"_TELEPORT!"_

Deg..

Kai membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam.

Helaan nafas kembali ia hembuskan.

Perasaan bersalah yang terus terbawa membuatnya seperti sekarang ini.

7 milineum bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

Apa pada akhirnya mereka memang harus berperang?

.

_Dan mereka semua memejamkan mata mereka._

.

.

_7 Milineum Ago..._

Peperangan selama berabad- abad telah usai.

Ke6 pasang Element's Son dan Daughter kini bisa bersantai.

Father membangun kembali apa yang telah rusak.

Membenahi dimensi ruang dan waktu.

Hanya Teleport dan Earth yang tinggal bersama kini.

Sedangkan yang lainnya masih tinggal di kingdom masing- masing.

Hari itu..

Di tanggal 13 Januari hal itu terjadi.

Ice, Gravity, Life, Light, Earth, dan Time sedang mendapat pembelajaran di Main Kingdom.

"Semuanya, aku melupakan bekal makanan untuk kalian. Aku ambil sebentar ya." Kata Kyungsoo.

Yeoja dengan mata bulat itu langsung berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Hei, tidak usah. Kasian dirimu kalau bolak- balik." Ucap Xiumin.

"Ne, sebaiknya tidak usah Earth." Kata Life.

Gravity menganggukan kepalanya diikuti oleh Time dan Light.

"Ani. Aku akan mengambilkannya untuk kalian."

Earth berjalan menuju kingdomnya dengan menaiki kudanya.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama, Earth sudah sampai ke kingdomnya.

Dilihatnya banyak kuda yang terparkir di samping kingdom.

"Pasti mereka ada disini."

Earth berjalan masuk.

Sangat sepi dan sunyi.

"Dimana semua orang?" tanyanya bingung.

Earth memasuki ruang priibadinya dengan Teleport.

Dan amat terkejutnya ia karena Element's Son berada disana.

Dengan linglung dan...

"Bau apa ini? Kalian mabuk?"

Teleport mendekatinya.

"Layani kami..." ucapnya lirih.

Earth mencoba kabur dari para Element's Son yang haus akan raganya.

Kreek..

Gaun yang ia kenakan berhasil ditarik paksa oleh Dragon.

Lelehan air mata kini membasahi pipinya.

"Aniya.. Kemane..." Ucapnya lirih.

Water tertawa sambil terbaring di ranjang.

Sedangkan Phoenix menyeriangai kearahnya.

Wind membuka tatanan rambut Earth hingga rambut hitam panjang itu tergerai.

Jeritan pilu ia keluarkan.

Kala kesuciannya yang selama ini ia pertahankan direngut.

Ia merasa dihina.

Dijadikan alat pemuas nafsu oleh Element's Son.

"Mianhe aku terlamba...t.."

Thunder terdiam ditempat.

5 orang namja yang sangat ia sayangi kini mengelilingi yeoja malang yang ia anggap dongsaengnya.

Thunder mengingat ketika para Element's Son membeli minuman beracohol tinggi.

"_Kita akan melepaskan segalanya..."_

"_Jangan sampai ada yang lolos..."_

"_Lakukan!"_

Thunder berlari.

Ia merasa bersalah.

Seharusnya ia tau bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini jika ada slaah seorang dari Element's Daughter yang masuk.

Ini salahnya.

Ia berlari sejauh yang ia bisa.

Masuk kedalam hutan.

Terus masuk hingga ia berdiri di tepi jurang.

"Hyyaaa!"

"_Lighting... On.."_

Cttar...

Kilat kini menyambar.

Aura badai mulai menyelimuti seluruh dunia.

Ice dan yang lainnya menyadari sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Petir? Thunder?"

Tanda tanya besar bagi seluruh dunia.

Thunder bukan orang yang gampang marah dan dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan Element Out Control.

Para Element's Daughter menaiki kuda mereka.

Aura hitam mengelilingi kingdom Teleport-Earth.

Saat mereka sampai disana, bagaikan jiwa kalian terbang entah kemana.

Cttar..

Gelap.

Dunia gelap gulita.

"_Ice... On.."_

"_Gravity... Off.."_

"_Death... On.."_

"_Light... On.."_

_Time... Off.."_

Berantakan.

Dunia sangat berantakan dengan kekuatan para Element's Daughter + Thunder.

Petir semakin menggila.

Petir diangkasa yang menjadi induk kini terbagi menjadi 12.

Memancar kesegala penjuru.

Mencari sosok Son dan Daughter.

'Father... Jika kami meninggalkan dunia ini sekarang, kumohon dua hal padamu. Buat sosok kami menjadi namja, dan buat kami tetap bersama...'

Sang 'Father' yang berada dilangit luas meneteskan air matanya.

Setetes air mata itu membentuk aliran sungai yang panjang dan badai lebat.

"Akan kukabulkan.."

"Dan sebagai hukuman, kubuat ingatan kalian kekal abadi."

.

.

.

Mereka ber6 membuka mata secara serempak.

Ingatan mengerikan terkenang kembali.

Air mata penyesalan muncul diantara mata mereka.

Merebut kesucian seorang yeoja merupakan perbuatan asusila.

Mereka sama saja dengan binatang.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia kenakan coatnya dan berjalan menuju satu tempat.

Apartemen Element's Daughter.

.

.

Kalian tau?

Suasana apartemen Element's Daughter sangat sunyi.

Mereka terdiam tetap dalam posisi.

Mengungkapkan kesedihan mereka.

Kekecewaan mereka.

Ckklek...

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka.

Dan Luhan masih bersandar di pintu itu.

Menyadari seseorang membukanya, ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hyung...?" Katanya.

Xiumin tersenyum perih.

"Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu..." Ucap Xiumin sambil menyentuh pundak Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan segera menuju kamarnya.

Xiumin kini menuju kamar mandi.

Ia tau bahwa dongsaengnya berada disana.

Tempat persembunyian yang tepat untuk menangis.

Tok..tok..

"Lay -ah, tidurlah... Kembali kekamarmu."

Lay membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Lay mengangguk lesu lalu menuju kamarnya.

Xiumin menuju dapur.

Dilihatnya Tao yang melamun.

Xiumin menyentuh pucuk kepala Tao.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu..."

Tao menoleh dan mengangguk.

Ia berjalan lungai menuju kamarnya.

Xiumin menghela nafasnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Xiumin menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Diintipnya sebentar dari daun pintu.

Baekhyun masih terbangun.

Ia menatap sendu ke mata kalung yang ia kenakan.

"Mengingat seseorang?" Tanya Xiumin.

Baekhyun menoleh.

Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Xiumin.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul di pikiran Baekhyun.

"Hyung... Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Xiumin menoleh.

"Tentu saja."

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya.

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang bukan ia saja yang ingin menanyakannya.

Seluruh Element's Daughter ia yakini pernah memikirkan pertanyaan ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu berdiri bersama kami, hyung?"

Deg...

"Padahal Sky's Son tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun seperti yang lainnya."

Pertanyaan yang Xiumin sendiri sudah memikirkannya jauh hari.

Xiumin tersenyum.

Senyum penuh luka.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Baekhyun -ah. Bayangkan posisiku dengan matang. Maka kau akan mengerti."

Setelah mengatakannya, Xiumin mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Tidurlah..."

Dan Xiumin meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menyerit.

Bagi Baekhyun, makna dari setiap kata- kata Xiumin sangat susah diartikan.

"Haah..."

.

.

Lay tak bisa tidur.

Ia menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Ditemani sebuah mp3 player ia menatap ke arah luar.

Namun matanya menatap hal yang tak terduga.

'Space's Son?' Bathin Lay.

Kai berdiri di depan gedung apartemen mereka.

Menatap kearah jendela kamar Kyungsoo dengan nanar.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, sosok Kai menghilang.

Lay memikirkan Kai kini.

'Apa yang ia pikirkan sebelum itu? Apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu? Apa yang ia pikirkan setelahnya? Dan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini?'

Menurut Lay, Kailah orang yang merasa paling bersalah dan memang paling bersalah diantara yang lainnya.

Jika ia yang ada diposisi Kyungsoo, entah apa yang terjadi.

'Wind's Son?'

Kini kerutan tampak di dahi Lay.

Sosok Sehun kini ada di depan gedung apartemen mereka.

Dan Sehun memasuki gedung itu.

Lay merasakan firasat tidak enak.

Ia keluar kamarnya.

Suasana sangat tenang di sekeliling.

Ting tong...

Lay menelan salivanya.

Ia menuju pintu.

Ckklek...

"Annyeonghaseyo..."

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"_Wind... On.."_

"Mengambil Gravity!"

Angin kencang menerjang Lay.

Ia terpental menubruk sofa.

Seluruh pintu dan jendela terbuka paksa.

Sehun berjalan menuju sebuah kamar.

Ia menyentuh anting yang sosok Luhan kenakan.

Menonaktivkan kesadaran Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Seluruh isi apartemen mencoba keluar dari kamar.

Kecuali Kyungsoo yang tetap tertidur.

Angin kencang membuat mereka tertahan pada posisi mereka.

Mereka mengenggam tiang kasur agar tidak terbawa angin yang terlalu kencang.

Namun seketika angin tersebut menghilang.

Seluruh benda yang melayang kembali terjatuh.

"Wind disini!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Saat seluruhnya keluar kamar.

Terlihat Lay yang menatap sengit kearah pintu.

"Ia membawanya..."

.

.

Luhan terbangun perlahan.

Ia bisa merasakan angin kencang berhembus disekitarnya.

Dan saat terbangun tak ada yang bisa ia katakan.

Seluruh ruang kamarnya berubah menjadi hamparan tanah datar.

Dan ia kini menyadari dirinya dikelilingi angin yang berputar disekitarnya.

Luhan memfokuskan matanya ke sosok yang dilihatnya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Namun saat ia sadar siapa sosok itu, Luhan menatapnya dengan kebencian.

Amarah yang selama ini terpendam kembali muncul.

"Aku sangat membencimu!"

"_Gravity... Off.."_

Mereka pemegang anting element saling menatap.

Tatapan yang sama sekali tak bisa diartikan.

Luhan mengangkat Sehun.

Ia membawa Sehun ketangan kirinya.

Mencekiknya dan menghempaskan tubuh Sehun.

Tak ada perlawanan dari Sehun.

"Arrgh!"

Luhan berteriak.

Dipukulnya dan ditendangnya tubuh Sehun bertubi- tubi.

Luhan mengangkat sebuah batu besar dan menghempaskannya ke Sehun.

"Aku membencimu!"

Pukulan diterima Sehun lagi.

Darah mengalir dari pelipis Sehun.

Namun Luhan tak peduli.

Ia dalam kondisi Out Control sekarang.

Dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Untuk saat ini.

.

Tao menatap pusaran angin yang mengelilingi wilayah dataran itu dengan takjub.

Namun rasa khawatirnya sudah sangat besar.

Ia tak ingin mereka atau siapa pun saling membunuh lagi.

Tapi bagaimana caranya ia dan Lay dapat menembus pusaran itu?

"Argghh...!"

Suara Luhan.

"Ge, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Tao panik.

Lay pun tak bisa berbuat apa.

Jika Tao dalam kondisi Out Control, mungkin saja ia dapat menghentikan pergerakan seluruh Element.

Namun ia tak ingin Tao dalam keadaan sengsara itu.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu Tao.."

.

Angin yang membentuk pusaran itu perlahan menghilang.

Menampakan sosok Sehun yang dipangku Luhan dalam tangisan.

Luhan menangis kini.

Menyaksikan apa yang ia perbuat.

"Aku tak bisa membunuhmu..." Ucapnya disela tangisnya.

Lay dan Tao segera berlari menuju mereka.

"Biar aku bantu, hyung!" Ucap Lay.

Luhan mengangguk sambil mngusap air matanya.

Namun sepertinya percuma karena air matanya mengalir kembali.

Lay memegang dada Sehun.

Ia memejamkan matanya.

Inilah cara Lay tau seberapa ia harus mengelurakan energi untuk mengetahui beratnya beban.

Lay membuka matanya.

Ia tampak tersentak.

"Kau menyerangnya dengan sangat kuat, hyung. Memerlukan waktu untuk menyembuhkannya."

Luhan menyesal kini.

Namun entah kemana perginya kekecewaan, kebencian, dan sakit yang membebani dirinya.

Ia sangat menyesal karena membuat namja yang ia cintai seperti ini.

Anting kiri Lay bersinar redup.

Ia mengalirkan energinya ke Sehun.

Tao menghela nafasnya.

"Katakan jujur padaku hyung. Kita sudah mulai memaafkan mereka namun terbelengu oleh Kyungsoo hyung. Aku benarkan?"

Kata- kata Tao mengejutkan Lay dan Luhan.

"Jangan menyalahkan Kyungsoo.. "

Suara Baekhyun terdengar.

"Walau apa yang kau katakan tadi benar, Tao." Lanjutnya.

"Ani, bukan itu maksudku. Aku membenci Dragon ge dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Namun melihat Luhan hyung dan Wind... Aku jadi terpikirkan hal itu."

Luhan menatap satu persatu orang yang ada disana.

Ia menangis semakin dalam.

"Mianhe..hisk.. Aku membencinya... Namun tetap mencintanya..." Ujar Luhan lirih.

Mereka terdiam kini.

Hanya isakan Luhan yang terdengar lirih.

"Bukan kau saja, ge. Kita semua begitu.." Ucapan Lay memecah suasana.

Terlihat jelas mata Lay yang kini berkaca- kaca.

"Sudah cukup ge. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Wind?" Tanya Lay kini.

"Membawanya kembali ke Element's Son..."

.

.

Tengah malam hampir pagi.

Kini Baekhyun, Tao, dan Luhan membawa Sehun ke apartemennya.

Dengan waktu yang dihentikan dan gavitasi untuk Sehun yang dinonaktifkan.

Mereka meletakan Sehun tepat di depan pintu apartement Element's Son.

Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Sehun dalam keadaan pingsan.

.

"Ige mwoya?" Ucap Chanyeol kaget saat membuka pintu apartemen.

Tubuh Sehun tergeletak disana.

"Ia berjalan sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Sehun lalu membaringkannya kembali ke kasurnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Suho yang baru masuk ke kamar.

Chanyeol mendelikan bahunya.

Suho mengangguk mengerti.

Ia mengusap surai Sehun yang berantakan.

Deg...

"Aku mengenal aura ini..." Ucap Suho pelan.

Chanyeol menatap Suho lalu menatap Sehun.

Ia baru menyadari aura yang disebutkan Suho.

"Gravity hyung dan Life hyung?"

Suho memandang Sehun lalu Chanyeol.

"Terjadi perkelahian antara Sehun dan Gravity. Dan Life menyalurkan energinya..."

Itulah yang bisa mereka tebak hanya dengan aura.

"Kau merindukannya?" Tanya Suho.

Chanyeol tersenyum nanar.

"Kita semua..."

.

.

Sehun bangun perlahan.

Ini di kamarnya.

Apa ia bermimpi soal kejadian itu?

Ia merasa hal itu nyata namun tak ada luka di anggota tubuhnya.

Sehun membuka selimut tebalnya.

Pakaiannya lengkap.

Ia merogoh hal mengganjal di saku celananya.

Sebuah surat.

_Aku memaafkanmu._

_Namun ingat bahwa kau belum dimaafkan Earth._

_Saranghae_

Sehun membacanya dengan perlahan.

"Ini tidak mimpi kan?"

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

Ia memang selalu mendapat tugas belanja.

Tapi kali ini ia membeli buku- buku tentang kehidupan.

Ia berjalan santai di sebuah taman.

Dengan duduk di bangku taman, ia asyik membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Seseorang duduk disampingnya namun ia tetap asyik membaca.

Tukk...

Sebuah kertas jatuh di atas buku yang ia baca.

Chanyeol mengambilnya dan membacanya.

'_Are you Fire's Son? I'm not wrong, right?'_

Chanyeol menyeritka dahiya.

Ia menoleh kesamping tempat seseorang duduk disampingnya.

Seseorang dengan hoddie dan membaca buku juga.

"Permisi, kau yang meletakan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Orang itu menoleh.

"Ne..."

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis untuk pertama kalinya.

Tersenyum kearah namja yang ia cintai.

"Ne... Aku tidak salah orang kan?"

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya.

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih tak bergeming.

Ia seolah mengalami hal dimasa lalu saat ia dan Baekhyun masih baik- baik saja.

"Saranghae..."

.

.

Sosok bayangan pada cermin menatap tajam ke arah didepannya.

Tak ada sehelai pakaian pun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Raga ini yang menjadi tempat sampah.."

Sang pemilik menatap nanar ke arah tubuhnya sendiri.

Tess..

Air matanya menetes kembali.

Ia masih ingat rasanya seluruh helaian kain yang membalut tubuhnya terlepas.

Rambut panjangnya tergerai begitu saja.

Juga rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setelahnya.

Ia masih ingat betul.

Namun ia tak ingat wajah lain yang berdiri diatas tubuhnya.

Seperti bukan mereka, sahabatnya sendiri yang melakukannya.

Yang ia ingat hanya wajah penuh kenegatifan yang ada di hadapannya saat itu.

Ia juga sangat mengingat ketika sang Sky's Son datang dan menatap tak percaya.

Saat Sky's Son datang, ia sempat berfikiran negatif.

Apakah ia harus menampung seseorang lagi di dalam tubuhnya?

Namun melihat sosok Sky's Son meninggalkan lokasi itu dengan langkah kemarahan, ia sedikit lega.

Saat ia merasakan aura petir dasyat menyambar, ia tahu hal buruk akan terjadi.

Hei! Ia adalah penetral.

Yang paling menyakitkan hatinya..

Ketika Element's Daughter yang lain datang dan Out of Control.

Suatu hal yang amat menyakitkan untuknya.

Ini harus diakhiri...

.

.

Deg..

Mata mereka saling bertautan.

Walau dalam jarak 30 meter.

Lay berjalan- jalan menenangkan dirinya di taman dekat apartemen.

Ia tadi membantu seorang nenek- nenek menyebrang.

Dan kini ia sudah sampai di taman itu.

Namun dalam sekali sentakan, Lay menatap orang itu.

Dan yang ditatapnya pun menatapnya.

Entah siapa yang memulai.

Namun mereka saling berlari.

Lay meneteskan air matanya.

Ia berlari sambil menangis.

Grep..

Pelukan erat ia terima.

Dan ia memberikan pelukan yang erat pula.

"Hisk... Kajima.." ucap Lay lirih.

Mereka saling memejamkan mata.

Menikmati moment yang sudah lama terlewat.

"Mianhe... Jeongmal mianhe.. Mian.."

Lay membungkam bibir sang pembicara dengan bibirnya.

Namja berwajah angelic itu tersentak.

"Cukup hyung. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ucap Lay dengan senyumannya.

Suho menatap tak percaya.

Namun ia memeluk Lay kembali.

"Kamsahamnida... Gomawo."

Lay tersenyum.

Ne, langkah yang ia ambil untuk memaafkan adalah tepat untuknya.

Namun ada sedikit yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Mian hyung. Tapi aku tetap ada di pihak Kyungsoo."

Suho terdiam.

"Ne. Gwechana."

"Asal kau memaafkanku.."

.

.

Kyungsoo tak melakukan apa- apa hari ini.

Ia ingin menuju Caffe namun Xiumin mengatakan Caffe ditutup untuk hari ini.

Ia hanya terduduk di kasurnya.

Kyungsoo membaca sebuah buku ditemani earphone dan mp3.

Deg..

Ia merasakan perasaan aneh di hatinya.

Diletakannya bukunya dan mencabut earphonenya.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Mereka sudah ... "

.

.

"Zitao, maafkan aku.."

"Ge! Berhentilah mencoba!"

"Tapi aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"Jangan paksa aku!"

"Kumohon Tao. Kau membuatku menderita... Tolong maafkan aku."

"Yang membuat kau menderita adalah kesalahanmu sendiri, ge. Jangan salahkan aku!"

"Tapi.."

"Cukup!"

"Aku mencintaimu Tao.."

"Berhenti berbicara!"

"Tao.."

"Kubilang hentikan!"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Kuyakin kau masih mencintaiku. "

"..."

"Tao, kumohon jawab aku."

"..."

"Apa kau membohongi perasaanmu Tao?"

"Ge.. Hisk.. Jika aku memaafkanmu, maka aku mengkhianati rasa benciku dan Kyungsoo... Aku, dia, dan kami semua sangat menderita... Kami mencintai kalian namun kalian memberikan pisau ke jantung kami..."

"Aku tau Tao.."

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu? Namun aku sangat membencimu?"

"... Ne"

"Saranghae..."

.

.

Sudah waktunya makan malam.

Namun yang ada di apartemen hanya Xiumin dan Kyungsoo.

Xiumin sudah menyiapkan berbagai hidangan untuk mereka.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" Kata Xiumin.

Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar Kyungsoo.

Ia membuka kamarnya dan masuk kedalam.

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang masih asyik membaca dan mendengarkan lagu lewat earphonenya.

"Kau tidak sedang membaca, Soo –ah." Ucap Xiumin.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya.

Dan bisa terlihat air mata yang mengalir dengan lancarnya dari mata Kyungsoo.

Xiumin terkaget.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Xiumin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepas earphonenya.

"Hyung.. hisk..."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Xiumin sedikit panik.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Manusia dan bintang. Apa aku bagaikan langit, hyung?"

Xiumin tersentak.

Ia mengerti maksud Kyungsoo.

Namun Xiumin langsung menggeleng.

"Jangan menganggap dirimu belenggu, Kyungiie.."

"Hyung! Aku ini memang belenggu! Aku merasa bersalah hyung! Terlebih pada dirimu!" Kata Kyungsoo.

Suaranya kini meninggi.

"Kau tidak bersalah Kyungsoo! Mereka yang bersalah!"

"Tapi hyung lihat Thunder! Ia sama sekali tak bersalah namun hyung ada di sampingku kini! AKU BERSALAH HYUNG!"

Xiumin sangat kaget.

Ternyata Kyungsoo memikirkan hal ini juga.

Dengan cepat Xiumin menggeleng.

Air mata ikut mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku bahkan membuatmu menangis, hyung..." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

"Aku membuat orang- orang disekitarku menderita..." Lanjutnya.

"Akulah penyebabnya..."

'_Earth... On.."_

Gelang yang ada di kaki Kyungsoo bersinar terang.

Xiumin menggeleng keras.

"Kyungsoo! Sadarlah!"

Bumi mulai berguncang hebat.

Barang- barang mulai berjatuhan.

Kyungsoo menghancurkan jendela dan melompat keluar.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam bumi.

Hilang tak berbekas.

Namun bumi tetap berguncang.

Xiumin perlahan menuju keluar apartemen.

Orang- orang mulai panik dan berlarian menuju keluar.

'Terlalu kuat...' Bathin Xiumin.

Ia berhasil sampai diluar.

Dan satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang.

Mengejar Kyungsoo.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikmati makan malam mereka.

Namun ketika bumi mulai bergetar, mereka saling menatap.

"Earth.."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Rasa bersalah merenungi hatinya.

Chanyeol termenung sejenak.

"Kai!"

.

Kris dan Tao menikmati pemandangan di langit.

"Ge! Kyungsoo..." kata Tao begitu getaran bumi meningkat.

Kari mengangguk.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia membelalakan matanya.

"Kai!"

.

Suho mengenggam tangan Lay dengan erat.

Mereka hanya menikmati malam kota Seoul berdua.

"KYAA!"

Teriakan orang- orang mulai terdengar.

Kepanikan mulai melanda.

"Kai/Teleport!"

Ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

"Hyung.."

Luhan tersenyum tipis.

Ia sengaja menemui Sehun di apartemennya.

"Aku menganggumu?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng.

Sehun tak mau menunjukan kesenangannya.

Namun ia tersenyum tipis sama seperti Luhan.

Saat bumi mulai berguncang...

"KYA!"

Semua orang berbondong- bondong keluar dari apartemen.

Saat semuanya sudah berada diluar.

Trak.. Brugh..

Dalam sekali hentakan, gedung apartemen bertingkat 4 itu runtuh.

Bangunan kokoh itu hancur dan mulai menindih orang- orang.

"Engh!"

Luhan mengangkat beton yang hampir menindihnya dan Sehun.

"Kyungsoo..." Kata Luhan pada akhirnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka saing bertatapan kaget.

"Eoddi?!"

.

.

Chen dan Kai yang baru saja pulang dari kantor dikejutkan oleh gempa yang lumayan mengguncang.

Namun getara itu semakin terasa.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chen.

"Mollayo hyung..." Jawab Kai.

Mereka dan semua orang yang ada disekitar mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka.

Buggh..

Tubuh Kai terpental oleh sebuah bongkahan batu.

"Kai!"

Chen membelalakan matanya.

Namun saat sosok itu lewat Chen diam mematung.

"Kyungsoo! Hentikan!"

Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan sesosok namja berlari kearah Kyungsoo.

Namun Kyungsoo sudah ada dihadapan Kai yang tersungkur.

Ia mencoba membekukan kaki Kyungsoo dengan esnya namun Kyungsoo melawan dengan gigih.

Kyungsoo memegang bahu Kai.

"Hyung..." Lirih Kai sambil menatap sosok Kyungsoo.

Sesaat kemudian Kai menatap Chen yang diam mematung menatapnya.

Juga sosok Xiumin yang berlari kearahnya.

Kai tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Kamsahamnida..."

Basst...

Kai dan Kyungsoo menghilang.

Bruk..

Xiumin menatap tak percaya pada apa yang ada dihadapnnya.

Air matanya mengalir deras.

Ia berlutut di tanah yang masih berguncang.

"Kyungie.." Ucapnya menahan pedih.

"Hisk... Jangan membunuh Teleport Kyung.. Jangan..." Kata Xiumin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tek..

Sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya menyentakan Xiumin.

Ditatapnya tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya.

Dan kini setelah menatap sang pemilik tangan, tangis Xiumin semakin menjadi.

Dipeluknya sosok itu.

Sangat erat.

Menumpahkan segala yang menjadi bebannya ke orang itu.

Chen memejamkan matanya.

Ia tak ingin menangis.

Ia ingin menjadi tumpuan bagi namja yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Ia biarkan segala yang menjadi beban bagi Xiumin dilimpahkan padanya.

Ia siap dengan segala hal itu.

"Thunder... Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Tanya Xiumin disela isakannya.

Chen menggeleng.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan hal yang seharusnya mereka selesaikan, hyung."

Xiumin terdiam.

"Bahkan dari 7 milineum yang lalu..."

.

.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke padang kosong.

Bumi masih bergetar hebat.

Kai merasakan pukulan telak mendarat di perutnya.

Ia terjungkal ke belakang oleh pukulan Kyungsoo.

"Akh.."

Kai menerima dengan lapang dada segala yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Bahkan saat Kyungsoo sampai menghantamnya dengan batu besar, Kai tetap menerimanya.

Kyungsoo mendekat.

Ia menarik kerah baju Kai.

Mengangkat Kai keatas lalu membantingnya ke belakang.

Kai tetap terdiam.

'Walau kau membunuhku.. Tak masalah.. Kita akan terlahir kembali dengan ingatan yang sama, Earth...' Bathin Kai sesaat.

Berkali –kali hantaman yang Kai dapatkan.

Darah sudah mengalir dari segala penjuru tubuh Kai.

Buaggh..

Kyungsoo melempar Kai ke sebuah batu besar.

Namun batu itu hancur terkena tubuh Kai.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kembali.

Sebuah pedang muncul di tangan kanannya.

Kai bisa melihat pedang itu.

Ia masih ingat bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang melahirkan pedang itu sebagai senjata Kai saat perang di masa lalu.

Semua Element's Daughter telah melahirkan sebuah senjata hebat untuk partnernya.

Dan kini Kai melihat pedang itu lagi.

Pedang yang memiliki kekuatan liar bumi dan pengendalian ruang.

Kai meletakan kepalanya di bongkahan batu.

Mencoba melihat detik- detik terakhirnya.

Kyungsoo tepat berdiri dihadapannya.

Mengangkat pedangnya dan siap menghunusnya.

"Kyungsoo/Earth!"

"Teleport/Kai!"

Teriakan para Element's Son dan Daughter yang lain bergema.

Mencoba menghentikan aksi Kyungsoo.

Drgh..

Gelang kaki Kyungsoo bersinar.

Kyungsoo membuat lingkaran jurang yang mengelilingi mereka.

Jadi hanya ia dan Kai yang ada kini.

Kris sudah melayang.

Namun Tao menghentikannya.

"Biarkan mereka..."

"Jadi kita diam saja?" Tanya Lay.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu hyung..." Kata Sehun.

"Ne... Hanya menunggu..." Jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat pedangnya.

Jleb..

Pedang itu tepat berada di dada Kai.

Kai tersenyum kini.

"Hyu.. Hyung.. Sadarlah... Li..hat aku, hyung.. Lihat.. lah baji..ngan in..ni..."

Mata Kyungsoo berubah kembali menjadi normal.

Ia menutup mulutnya menyaksikan hal yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tel..leport.. Apa yang aku lakukan?!"

Kyungsoo berlutut.

Mendekati Kai yang kini mulai melemah.

Air mata mulai menetes di mata Kyungsoo.

"Hyung... Jangan menangis.."

Kai mengangkat tangannya.

Mengelus air mata Kyungsoo di pipinya.

"Aku mati ditanganmu belum seberapa hy..ung. Dibandingkan rasa sakit..mu.."

Kyungsoo menangis.

Mencoba menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Saranghae.. Hyu..ng..."

"Dan.. Kam..sahamnida.. Kuhara..p rasa sak..itmu ber..ku..rang..."

Kyungsoo mencabut pedangnya.

Ia memeluk tubuh Kai yang semakin melemah.

"Kajima... Kajima..." Racau Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum tulus.

Setidaknya Kyungsoo tak ingin ditinggalkan olehnya.

Kai merasa waktunya sudah dekat.

"Aku memaf..kanmu Teleport.. Sarang..hae..."

Kai tersenyum lembut dan tulus.

Namun matanya menutup perlahan.

Setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata yang tertutup itu.

"ARGHH!"

.

"Hisk..."

Baik Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao, Lay, dan Xiumin tak bisa membendung air mata mereka.

Menyaksikan langsung adegan angst dihadapan mereka sungguh menyakitkan.

"Selamat jalan... Kai." Ucap Suho lirih.

Ne..

Semua berakhir.

Kepergian sang Space's Teleport mengakhiri rasa sakit di masa lalu.

Kyungsoo memegang dadanya.

"Rasa sakit ini lebih besar.. Jongin. Rasa sakit ditinggalkan olehmu..."

.

.

"_Kita akan bertemu lagi... Saranghae..."_

.

Kyungsoo menghunuskan pedangnya kearah jantungnya.

Tersungkur di samping jasad Kai.

"Kyungsoo!"

Teriakan terdengar samar di telinganya.

Waktunya sudah dekat.

"_Father... Jika kami terlahir kembali, kumohon beberapa hal padamu. Buat kami tetap bersama, tetapkanlah ingatan kami, dan ... Biarkan kami saling mencintai tanpa halangan..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_THE END_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Father.._

_Apa ini akhirnya?_

_Akhir dari jalan cerita panjang ini._

_Apa baru saja aku berhadapan dengan kata 'The End'?_

_Father.._

_Penderitaan kami sudah berakhir bukan?_

_Selama 7 milineum hal ini terus berjalan.._

_Kau telah menyaksikan segala hal yang terjadi bukan?_

_Aku sangat merindukanmu.._

_Namun aku belum bisa bertemu denganmu._

_Tentu karena aku di dunia ini sekarang._

_Tunggulah aku._

_Saat aku meninggalkan dunia ini, aku akan menemuimu._

_Memelukmu dan menangis dihadapanmu._

_Kamsahamnida..._

_ -Ice's Son_

_._

_Aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan sekarang, Father._

_Kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kami dapat selama 7 milineum._

_Aku dapat melihat kebahagiaan terbesar dari dua sosok itu._

_Dua sosok yang saling mencintai._

_Tentu saja kami juga saling mencintai._

_Namun jalan takdir mereka begitu lika- liku._

_Father.._

_Apa kau tidak lelah?_

_Apa kau tidak sakit?_

_Melihat putra dan putrimu kini?_

_Kuyakin kau sakit..._

_Karena kaulah appaku._

_Appa kami._

_Father..._

_Saranghae..._

_ -Life's Son_

_._

_Father.._

_Mungkin kehidupan sekarang bukan untuk berperang._

_Kehidupan sekarang untuk menyelesaikan masalah._

_Kami telah menyelesaikannya._

_Mengakhiri segala hal yang menyakitkan._

_Aku bukan pemimpin yang baik, ne?_

_Father.._

_Kuatkanlah hati kami._

_Setelah ini, dikehidupan yang selanjutnya..._

_Kami akan memulai hidup yang lebih bahagia._

_Lebih menyenangkan._

_Dan penuh dengan cinta dan keceriaan._

_Selalu lindungi kami dan berkahi kami._

_Jangan menangis lagi Father..._

_Kami sudah bahagia..._

_ -Dragon's Son_

_._

_Hidup itu sulit ne?_

_Apa mengatur hidup itu lebih sulit lagi, Father?_

_Menyaksikan kami pasti sangat sulit.._

_Ditambah kami sangat bermasalah._

_Father.._

_Aku mencoba untuk memaknai segala hal._

_Tapi apa makna dari 7 milineum ini..._

_Aku sama sekali tak mengerti._

_Kami bertemu.._

_Menjadi keluarga dan selalu bersama.._

_Namun banyak sekali masalah yang kami hadapi._

_Aku sudah mencoba memangkas akar berduri di depan kami._

_Namun akar itu kembali tumbuh._

_Aku akan terus berusaha memangkasnya._

_Sampai tak ada lagi akar berduri di hadapan kami_

_ -Light's Son_

_._

_Father.._

_Labirin yang kau buat.._

_Kumohon satu hal padamu.._

_Biarkan aku yang menjadi terakhir yang memasuki labirin itu._

_Jangan buat hyung –hyungku memasukinya._

_Sangat berat disana._

_Maka dari itu..._

_Buatlah kami semua berada di jalan yang benar._

_Saling melengkapi antar satu sama lain._

_Saling menjaga dan tidak terpecah._

_Bisakah?_

_Bisakah permohonanku terkabul, Father?_

_Kabulkan permohonan anak bungsumu ini, Father.._

_Kami akan terus berada dalam siklus kehidupan bersama partner kami._

_Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir jika aku sakit, tua, ataupun menjemput ajal._

_Karena aku akan kembali bersama keluargaku._

_Bersamamu dan yang lain._

_Kamsahamnida..._

_ -Wind's Son_

_._

_Father.._

_Akhirnya kau bertemu denganmu lagi.._

_Sosok Raja yang sebenarnya._

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Baik?_

_Harus. Kau harus selalu baik- baik saja._

_Aku siap untuk kembali kedunia._

_Aku merindukan dunia ini bersamamu dan juga Mother._

_Tapi aku harus kembali.._

_Kembali ke duniaku.._

_Sampai jumpa lagi Father.._

_Dan untuk anugrahmu..._

_Kamsahamnida._

_-Space's Son_

_._

_Yang namanya perpisahan itu sulit._

_Apa kata –kataku ini benar, Father?_

_Kami bertemu._

_Lalu berpisah._

_Tapi pada akhirnya kami bertemu lagi._

_Hal aneh yang terus terjadi._

_Apa waktu akan terus berjalan?_

_Tentu saja kau akan menjawab Ya, Father._

_Apa lagi anakmu ini seorang Time's Son._

_Sang Waktu itu sendiri._

_Tangis penuh derita yang selama ini kami alami.._

_Sudah digantikan dengan tangis bahagia.._

_Saranghae... Father..._

_Aku dengan penuh syukur mengucapkannya._

_Kamsahamnida.._

_Aku akan terus berjuang._

_Berjuang di keluarga ini._

_Di takdir ini.._

_ -Time's Son_

_._

_Father..._

_Amarahku akhir –akhir ini jarang keluar._

_Apa kau yang membantuku dari sana?_

_Apa kau membantu menahan amarah ini?_

_Aku selalu berfikir untuk membencimu._

_Membencimu yang menugaskan kami berada pada jalan ini._

_Namun aku tak bisa melakukannya._

_Karena sejujurnya aku terlalu mencintaimu.._

_Benci yang selama ini aku alami pada diriku sendiri.._

_Tak bisa aku layangkan padamu._

_Sangat terkutuklah aku.._

_Jika aku membenci appaku sendiri._

_Sosok yang amat mencintaiku._

_Kamsahamnida._

_Father.._

_Dikehidupan nanti.._

_Walau bencana sebesar apa pun.._

_Tetaplah jaga kami.._

_ -Fire's Son_

_._

_Aku bahagia kini, Father._

_Inikah buah hasil perbuatan kami?_

_Dari 7 milineum yang lalu._

_Aapa karena kami menjaga banyak nyawa terdahulu.._

_Kau memberikan kami hal yang sangat indah?_

_Walau baru sekarang kami merasakannya._

_Apa aku benar?_

_Jika aku salah, tolong jawab aku._

_Kuharap tak akan ada lagi yeoja ataupun namja yang seperti kami._

_Dikhianati dan disakiti oleh pasangan mereka._

_Kumohon jangan sampai ada._

_Karena jika ada.._

_Penderitaan mereka amatlah sangat panjang._

_Bahkan melewati 7 milineum..._

_Dendam tak akan ada habisnya._

_Jika tidak diri kita sendiri yang mulai menghapusnya._

_Kali ini aku benar, Father?_

_ -Gravity's Son_

_._

_Aku tersenyum bahagia, Father._

_Aku orang terakhir yang menemuimu._

_Dan kini kami sudah berkumpul lagi._

_Walau di dunia yang berbeda._

_Father..._

_Aku tak pernah menyesali jalan takdir ini._

_Dan tak akan pernah aku menyalahkanmu.._

_Karena kaulah yang menjalankan tugas itu._

_Pasti berat ne?_

_Aku tau dari senyumanmu bahwa jalan yang kami jalani ini juga berat._

_Tapi kamsahamnida, Father._

_Segala hal yang terjadi._

_Penderitaan yang kami alami._

_Sakit dan dendam yang mengalir._

_Hal itu telah hilang semuanya, Father._

_Lenyap tak berbekas._

_Sekali lagi.._

_Kamsahamnida.._

_ -Water's Son_

_._

_Father.._

_Jalan yang kami tempuh sangat panjang, ne?_

_Sangat berlika- liku._

_Dan tak ada habisnya._

_Apa membunuh diri sendiri salah, Father?_

_Kumohon jangan mengatakan hal ini kesalahan._

_Kita baru menyadari seseorang berharga saat ia meninggalkan kita._

_Aku mengerti makna itu, Father._

_Father..._

_Sinar terangmu.. Aku sangat merindukannya._

_Dekapan hangatmu.._

_Juga kata –kata menenangkanmu.._

_Aku merindukan semuanya._

_Waktu yang membuatku tak bisa berlama –lama disini, Father.._

_Berkatilah kami._

_Jika bangsa musuh bangkit kembali.._

_Kami siap menghadapi takdir._

_Ne.._

_Kami siap..._

_ -Earth's Son _

_._

_Father..._

_Lama tak berjumpa._

_Namun waktu terlalu cepat._

_Kita harus berpisah lagi._

_Father..._

_Dua hal yang ingin aku tanyakan._

_Dari awal.._

_Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan bahwa aku adalah sosok Element's Father yang melahirkan mereka?_

_Tapi sosok yang mereka panggil Father, adalah kau, Father._

_Element's Son. _

_Baik itu Ice, Gravity, sampai Wind_

_Nama depan mereka adalah diriku._

_Satu hal lagi.._

_Kenapa kau menetapkan ingatan pahit ini?_

_Ani, aku tidak marah, Father._

_Hanya bertanya._

_Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa begitu aku mulai mengerti tentang sekitar.._

_Ingatan yang menyesakan hati itu mulai terbuka._

_Gwechana.._

_Setidaknya kami sudah bersama kini._

_Kamsahamnida.._

_Father..._

_-Thunder's Son_

.

.

.

Mereka saling menatap antara satu sama lain.

Mengelilingi sebuah danau luas dengan kabut.

Sang Father menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

Senyuman tampak di wajah mereka,

Ini saatnya.

Namja dengan gelang berbentuk snowflake memasukan kakinya ke danau itu.

Perlahan ia berjalan ke tengah.

Semakin ke tengah hingga tak terlihat lagi oleh kabut yang menghalangi.

Kini giliran namja dengan anting di telinga kanannya.

Setelah sosoknya menghilang, jejaknya diikuti oleh namja dengan cincin naga.

Kali ini giliran namja dengan anting waterdrop di telinga kirinya.

Diikuti oleh namja dengan anting unicorn di posisi yang sama.

Dengan perlahan namja dengan kalung berbentuk sun mulai melangkah.

Merasa saatnya, namja dengan gelang scorpion mulai memasukan kakinya.

Perlahan juga ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Si pemilik kalung phoenix mengikutinya.

Sesaat setelahnya namja dengan gelang kaki mulai berjalan perlahan.

Sosok namja dengan cincin hourglassnya mengikuti.

Setelahnya namja dengan gelang kaki berbentuk space itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Dan teringgalkah sesosok namja disana...

Tersenyum damai ke danau dengan kabut putih.

Ia menengokan kepalanya ke belakang.

Menatap sosok namja yang balik menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Father... Sampai jumpa..."

Dan sosok dengan anting berbentuk wind itu memasukan kakinya perlahan.

Merasakan hangat dari air danau.

Ia mulai berjalan.

Berjalan dengan langkah pasti.

Berjalan menuju kehidupan yang baru...

.

.

.

_THE END..._

_._

_._

_._

Sekian ff ku ini.

RCL please... :)

Jika ada pertanyaan karena ada beberapa makna aneh di ff ini silakan tanyakan.

Jangan sungkan ne...

Sampai jumpa di ff ku yang lainnya.

-_-V

Kellyn


End file.
